villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Alliance (Warcraft)
In World of Warcraft, the conflict is not a black and white one; both the Alliance and Horde see each-other as utterly evil (due to Demonization and acts of aggression by rogue members of both factions). Both factions are either at war with each other, engaged in a cold war against each other, or under an uneasy peace treaty that can be broken at anytime. And ultimately, each side has committed war crimes against the other. The Alliance think of the Horde as brutal barbarians who would ravage and destroy their lands due to the acts of corrupt Orcs and Undead - (in the original Warcraft mythos Orcs and Humans were bitter enemies and despite new leadership they still distrust one another due to prejudice and injustice on both sides). The Horde think the Alliance are arrogant tyrants who consider themselves superior to them whilst viewing the Horde races as sub creatures. As such the Horde worry that the Alliance would hunt them down and destroy them. The reality is that each of these perspectives have truth to them: certain members from the Alliance and Horde races have wronged each other and because of that there has been mistrust between them, often blaming all for the actions of a few. The only things that can bring peace between these two factions are mutual enemies such as the Burning Legion (who manipulated the conflicts between the Alliance and the Horde in the first place). Alliance as villains #Humans put Orcs in concentration camps. #Humans abandoned a group of Blood Elves to the Scourge to die. #Humans chased away the Forsaken when they tried to contact their families. #Dwarves mined in Tauren land without permission. #Humans sank a Goblin slave ship killing many innocent Goblins. #Tauren are considered savages by many Humans and Night Elves. #Thrall himself was a prisoner for many years in a human concentration camp, despite this he grew to be neutral and did not seek bloodshed between the races - however he was no fool and (rightfully) distrusted the Alliance after what they did to him. #An army of Humans and Dwarves destroyed a peaceful Tauren village in the Barrens and killed every Tauren inhabiting it, even the children. #Night Elves and Cenarius try to kill Grom Hellscream and warsong. Without trying to talk first. #Worgen try to invade the territory of the forsaken. #Jaina proudmoore purges Dalaran of the Sunreavers. #Night Elves loathe Blood Elves as they are an offshoot of High Elves, who seceded from Night Elven society, the Night Elves viewed sedition as an act of treason, and Night Elves never forgive or forget. Working Together Despite their hostilities, both sides have worked together amongst greater threats, such as The Burning Legion, The Lich King, Deathwing, and Garrosh Hellscream. Both sides have also shown signs of respect for one another and both sides have made attempts to peace. By Warlords of Draenor, the Alliance and Horde still have some tension but by now it's mostly a cold war status. However, aside from skirmishes (PVP), both sides are working together to bring down the Iron Horde. By Legion, both sides work together with the Kirin Tor, the army of the light and the newly allied Demon Hunters to stop the Legion's crusade and managed to eventually with the help of a big group of adventurers take down the corrupted core of Argus itself, eventually ending the Burning Legion for good. Alliance's respect for the Horde #After Garrosh was defeated and Vol'jin became the new warchief, Varian acknowledged that, while the Horde committed vicious crimes, several members stood up against Garrosh, so Varian said he was willing to end the bloodshed but warned he would "end" the Horde should they ever cause trouble again. #Jaina told Thrall that he's respected, even amongst the Alliance. #Anduin believes that the Horde is good, along with the Alliance. He and Tauren Chieftan Baine Bloodhoofe share a close friendship, with Anduin giving Baine the mace Fearbreaker as a gift. #After Alliance players defeat Dranosh Saurfang, Varok asks to see his son. Varian allows Varok to claim Dranosh's body and commented that Dranosh was a hero at the Wrathgate and deserved a hero's burial. #Field Marshal Brock in Hellfire Peninsula gives a quest called ''Enemy of my Enemy. ''The objective is to destroy three Fel Cannon MK1s. The reason is because they are aimed at the Horde outpost, Thrallmar and Brock admitted the Alliance needs the Horde to help hold the line at the Dark Portal. #After Taran Zhu mediates between Lor'themar and Jaina after Shan Bu's death, Jaina says no true peace between the Horde and Alliance would exist as long as Garrosh was Warchief. Jaina's expression softens when Lor'themar says that why they should save their strength. Jaina then asks her army to fully back down and both Lor'themar and Jaina bow to each other. Notable Members *Daelin Proudmoore - King of Kul Tiras / Grand Admiral of the Alliance Fleet *Aedelas Blackmoore - Lieutenant General of the Grand Alliance Army *Captain Skarloc *Lieutenant Drake *Garithos - Grand Marshal *Chief of Chaplains *Chief Petty Officer Navigation Alliance Category:Supremacists Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Alliance Alliance Alliance Alliance Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Imperialists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Magic Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed